<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Christmas by she_rhapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811816">An Unexpected Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_rhapsody/pseuds/she_rhapsody'>she_rhapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen of the South (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_rhapsody/pseuds/she_rhapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa pulls an unexpected name out of the stocking. Christmas fluff. James/Teresa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teresa Mendoza &amp; James Valdez, Teresa Mendoza/James Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All right, I know I said I would write a piece from James' POV and I promise it's coming! Thought I might indulge in a bit of fluff in between all the angst. It's Christmas after all :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teresa stared at the slip of paper in her hands, willing her heart to stop thumping. <i>It’s just a game, </i> she reminded herself. Her fingers shook as she dropped the name back into the bag. Were her cheeks flaming too?</p><p>Pote gave her a knowing look as he cinched the cord on Santa’s pants, the absurd Christmas stocking that held her fate. She could feel five pairs of eyes on her; everyone else had already picked their Secret Santa, and were now waiting to see if she would give anything away.</p><p>“Thanks, Pote,” she managed, with a smile. And then to change the subject – “I’m <i>starving.</i> What time’s dinner again?”</p><p>Not waiting for a response, Teresa swept her hair from her face and made for the kitchen. </p><p><i>The names were rigged, </i> she thought darkly, as she rummaged in the cupboards for a snack. Had Pote somehow interfered? He saw a lot more than he let on. </p><p>Secret Santa had been Kelly-Anne’s idea. Teresa was new to Christmas traditions, but this was their first Christmas together – as <i>familia</i> – and she wanted it to be perfect. It had been a busy year, the last few months especially so – with late nights, shipping delays and pre-holiday back orders. Teresa was glad the business was tracking well, but there was always so much to do, and she was still learning to delegate.<br/>
Kelly-Anne was just trying to bring a bit of festive cheer back...and Teresa was grateful.</p><p>Growing up, there had never been many presents or much to celebrate. Even with Guero, it was more about the parties. So when it came to gifting, Teresa took her time selecting appropriate presents. Tony, with his creative talents, would have been an easy giftee. So would George. Pote <i>pretended</i> he was difficult to please, but he’d already been dropping hints for months. </p><p>James though…</p><p>James was hard to read. </p><p>And Teresa had no idea where to start. It wasn't that she <i>hadn’t</i> watched him (the flush in her cheeks flared up again) – it was more that James didn’t reveal a lot about himself. And Teresa wanted to get him something he would love. She wanted to be creative, and original, and watch his smile unfold as he unwrapped it from across the room.</p><p>“Hey, Teresa.” Kelly-Anne had come down to find her. “I was thinking of heading to the mall. Get some air. Want to join me?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Teresa, hoping a drive would help clear her mind. “What are the boys doing?”</p><p>Kelly-Anne rolled her eyes. “Playing that new video game of Tony’s.”</p><p>“It <i>is</i> addictive when you get into it,” said Teresa with a laugh. She has been sucked into a few late night sessions herself. She was glad the boys were keeping Tony company – he was happier than he had been in a long time. </p><p>*</p><p>The mall, as expected, was packed. CHRISTMAS SALE signs peeked out from every shopfront. <i>Brenda would have loved this,</i> Teresa thought as her stomach clenched painfully. Brenda who would have adored shopping but hated surprises. She would have had a wish list ready for occasions like this. </p><p>Wandering along the first floor, side-stepping people, Teresa wondered what she could possibly get for $20. Secret Santa gifts were supposed to be fun...but she and James had a complicated relationship. ‘Fun’ wasn’t exactly what came to mind; they were always running from danger, dodging bullets, or saving each other’s lives. </p><p>“Teresa, I need your help,” said Kelly-Anne, reappearing beside her. Without waiting for a reply, she steered Teresa into “Toy Candy” – a high-end lingerie store at the end of the floor. Teresa had never been inside, but it seemed lingerie wasn’t the only thing they sold. </p><p>“I’ve got George,” Kelly-Anne added, spotting Teresa’s expression. </p><p>“You know George,” said Teresa with a half smile. “The more outrageous, the better.”</p><p>Kelly-Anne held up what looked like a massage kit in one hand, a board game in the other. </p><p>“What do you think? This, or this?”</p><p>“R rated Twister, inspired by the Kama Sutra,” read Teresa, coming closer. “Definitely this one.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p> Kelly-Anne tucked her newly wrapped present under her arm, and looked at Teresa expectantly. </p><p>“So, did you find something for James?”</p><p>Teresa stopped walking. “Wait, who said I had James?”</p><p>"Girl, I would have spotted that blush from the next room,” said Kelly-Anne with a giggle. </p><p>“So Pote <i>did</i> give me James on purpose.”</p><p>“Oh, Teresa, don’t worry. James will love anything you get him.”</p><p>*</p><p>The decorations were tasteful, and the tree glittered in the evening light. Teresa stood for a moment, looking at it appreciatively. This year was turning out to be one of a lot of firsts. </p><p>“Like it?” asked Tony, coming up behind her. </p><p>“<i>Love</i> it,” said Teresa, enveloping him in a hug. “Thanks Tony.”</p><p>Teresa laid her little package under the tree, with the word ‘James’ in neat lettering over the top.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve; they had decided to open their Secret Santa presents tonight and leave the ‘real’ presents to the following morning. After endless hours agonising over what to get – Teresa had decided to throw caution into the wind. <i>Secret Santa is meant to be fun,</i> she told herself again, trying to dispel the small bubble of anxiety lodged in her stomach. </p><p>“All right, kids,” said George, sauntering into the room, rosy-cheeked. He was dressed in an outrageous Santa outfit. “Let’s get the party started!” He sank into an armchair and pointed to his knee. “Who wants to go first?”</p><p>Kelly-Anne grimaced and glanced sideways at Pote. “In your dreams, creepy Santa.”</p><p>“Worth a shot,” George replied with a grin. “Got to honour Christmas traditions and all.”</p><p>Pote cleared his throat loudly. </p><p>“All right, Chewy, keep your pants on.”</p><p>Teresa’s eyes kept straying to James. Dressed in dark jeans and a white long-sleeve crew, he was sitting on the couch, completely at ease. The colour looked good on him, Teresa thought absently. She watched him reach for a glass, appreciating the way the fabric hugged his chest, outlining his muscular build. </p><p>“Teresita?” Pote was holding a bottle out.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Teresa, pulling her eyes away from James. The liquid slid down her throat, warm and welcome. </p><p>George tried to make them all test his new board game, while Tony went bright red as he unwrapped a book of guitar music (‘100 Timeless Classics’), and a beautiful sketch pad. He got up and wordlessly hugged Pote, then went to fetch his guitar. Teresa clapped her hands in delight, pride welling up in her. Across the room, James bobbed his head, one foot tapping in sync. Teresa couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to dance with him, to feel his hands against the small of her back.</p><p>“Your turn, Principessa.”</p><p>Teresa reached forward to grab the envelope with her name on it. It was gold – subtle and tasteful. She liked it. Carefully unsticking the middle, she opened the flap. There was something thick inside. A voucher perhaps? </p><p>She slid out slowly, and nearly gasped. </p><p>A Tarot card. </p><p>LA FUERZA.</p><p>And scrawled at the top, in felt tip marker: </p><p>
  <i>To the strongest person I know. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m yours. </i>
</p><p>With a hammering heart, Teresa slipped the card back into the envelope. There was only one explanation… James. They made a formidable team, that was for sure. And the card was perfect for them both – Teresa knew he made her stronger, but this confirmed the feeling was reciprocated. By sharing something this intimate with her, James was putting himself out there… more boldly than she’d ever thought possible.</p><p>Teresa glanced at James, to find him watching her. A spark of fire coursed through her body. </p><p>“It’s a gift card,” she told the others, ignoring Pote’s raised eyebrow. No one else seemed to have noticed anything, least of all George, who was still distracted by his present. Teresa didn’t bother to elaborate. “Thank you, James...I think you’re up.”</p><p>James reached for the last package under the tree. Teresa had wrapped it in newspaper, with the crossword section across the top. He liked doing them with his coffee in the mornings. She watched his eyes crinkle in appreciation and felt a jolt in her stomach. </p><p>“Hurry along, Cabrón,” said Pote grouchily. He was ready to eat. </p><p>James ignored him and unwrapped the paper. The gift box was small and square; James lifted the lid and his brow creased momentarily. </p><p>
  <i>Balcony. 10pm. </i>
</p><p>“Well, Giant Peach? What’s in the box?”</p><p>“Um, it’s a portable grooming kit,” James said, clearing his throat. “You know how you guys are always making fun of my hair.” A pause. “Thanks Teresa, I’ll be sure to use it well.”</p><p>*</p><p>Teresa managed to slip away at 9:47pm – not that she was watching the clock. Kelly-Anne squeezed her hand, George winked and Pote gave her another knowing look. </p><p>Apparently, nothing was a secret around here after all. </p><p>Grateful for the privacy of her room, Teresa slid off her shoes, and flung open the balcony doors. The crisp air stung a little, but she gulped it in gladly. </p><p>Military training had made his movements quiet and deliberate, but Teresa sensed James before he spoke. </p><p>“Hey,” he said softly, with a half smile. “I was expecting a gift, but someone left me a cryptic message instead.”</p><p>“They must have really wanted to get you alone.”</p><p>James’ eyes crinkled. “The crosswords were a nice touch. I’m that obvious huh?”</p><p><i>I pay attention,</i> Teresa almost said. She bit back the words. </p><p>He looked at her intently, his gaze warming her all the way to her centre. </p><p>“So, what <i>did</i> you want to get me out here for? Or was it just to have a chat?”</p><p>“You’re right,” said Teresa, playing along. “I lured you out here for a reason. But it wasn’t just to chat.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No,” Teresa agreed. She stepped closer. “You know, I thought about what to get you for a while.”</p><p> James continued to watch her steadily. One side of his face was illuminated, the rest of him a silhouette.</p><p>“There were lots of things I <i>could</i> have gotten you…but then I realised I didn’t really want to get you a <i>thing</i> at all.”</p><p>“See, there you go, being cryptic again,” James said, amused. </p><p>Teresa reached out and touched his cheek gently, placing a hand against the slight stubble. </p><p>“You know, Secret Santas are meant to be fun,” she whispered, bringing her lips to his. “Merry Christmas, James.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>